brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jirachilover365/Top 10 pokemon that need to be added in the game NOW PLS
Hey guys, jirachilover365 here and today im doing a top 10 pokemon list! Ill be doing it a lot in the next couple of months. Todays top 10 is the top 10 pokemon that need to be added in PBB. Of course, no legendaries. Guys comment down what YOU want to be added. Maybe lando will be listening! Anyways, here we go! #10: Jangmo-o: So yeah i get its a psuedo legendary and its really op, plus its new but really? WHERES THE JANGMO-O. It wasnt in the lost islands 1st part. Wasnt in path of truth. Wasnt even added in the newest update. We could use one... Lando pls 9:Swirlix: So i get none of you really like slurpuff because a floating dog suddenly turns into a standing marang. But hey, its my list #8: Spritzee: Ill exclude aromatisse from here because i hate that pokemon. But hey, if you add swirlix, why not add this too? #7 Alolan Diglett: I dont even need to explain this. WHO DOESNT WANT TAYLOR SWIFT IN PBB? #6: Meloetta: I KNOW I SAID NO LEGENDS BUT THIS IS A MYTHICAL POKEMON. DONT WORRY, IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN. I would like to have a meloetta. I can imagine you will need a pokeflute to access it and somehow have an item. It'd be cool. #5 Alolan Geodude: Ok, i know geodude really doesnt deserve another appearence in PBB like pidgeys and zubats who appear 2 times in the game, BUT AN ELECTRIC ROCK TYPE WOULD BE SICK! #4: Togedemaru: OK, How was this not already added to the game? Possibly the coolest pikachu clone ever, has an amazing ability, and even appeared in the 2017 North america VGC tournament winning team. This pokemon needs in to this game so bad #3: Horsea: WHY TF IS KINGDRA NOT IN THIS GAME! I HAVE AN ISSUE WITH IT. Lemme explain. When rosecove was added and we got the kings rock, it was clear kingdra was gonna be added. Then there were like 10 lakes it couldve been added in. But what really tickles my pimples is that it wasnt added in the path of truth. IF YOU WANT TO MAKE AN AREA WITH DRAGONS, WHERES KINGDRA? WE COULDVE GONE FISHING FOR HORSEA BUT NOPE! Ugh... pls add this #2: Sharpedo: Hold up, SHARPEDO ISNT IN THE GAME? Yep. In fact its the ONLY NON PSEUDO MEGA EVOLUTION THATS NOT IN THE GAME. HECK DIANCIE AND LATIOS ARE MEGAS IN THE GAME BUT NO SHARPEDO? Plus, there were so many ways you couldve got one, but NOPE. GREAT... JUST GREAT! #1: Goomy: Get ready to read for 5 hours... WHY TF IS THERE NO GOOMY. 1st off can we start off on how cute goomy is and how cool goodra is? Like they are my favorite psuedo legends. But back to the point... So many routes could goomy be added. Theres route 10, Anywhere in cragnos, route 13, 14, 16, 17. But then theres the path of truth... WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY IS GOOMY NOT IN THERE? A DRAGON CAVE MADE FOR DRAGONS THAT START OUT WEAK THEN TURN INTO BEASTS DOES NOT HAVE THE LORD GOODRA! Why do they have to mess with my feels. If they add goomy into the game, this list is over... i just want goomy added now... pls So that was my top 10 pokemon that need to be added to pbb. Comment down what you want to be added! But for now, im jirachilover365 and im signing off! Category:Blog posts